


murmurs and purrs

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its all just a load of murmurs and purrs really</p>
            </blockquote>





	murmurs and purrs

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on the old kasabian!comm a long time ago, i still cant remember writing it but eh? *shrugs* kitty!serge may be a fave ;)

When Sergios on his knees and crawling forwards youre reminded of those big cats in Africa, all lithe bodies and long limbs crawling closer to catch their pray. More often than not youve decided playing the underdog is better than trying to outrun him. You lounge back on the chair and try to continue reading the paper, its obvious hes trying to gain your attention by the way he sighs and rolls his shoulders, he crawls so that you can see his shoulder blades shift over tight skin that shimmers softly. His hair falls forward and his palms itch along the floor, the whole movement is slow and soft like hes wading through water and your tapping at the glass, even when he looks up and catches you watching his eyes remain unfocused but twinkle just enough for you to see

"Tooom..." Your name is drawn out by a hoarse voice that curls your toes and makes your fingers tighten on the newspaper now crumbled in your hands. Its obvious youre watching him now, the way his spine curves and his hips shift between shadows and light, the room is still dark and you make yourself wonder what the other guys would think if they stumbled in right at this moment. "Yeah?..." Your voice is even hoarser than his, your tongue sticking to the top of your mouth as you gulp back the tingling of your tongue

Long fingers wrap around one of your ankles and you bite your lip to stop the squeak just waiting to break free, dropping the paper to the ground you dont even notice the ink stained fingers that move forward to push hair from his face. You do squeak when his mouth opens to growl and snap at your fingertips until youre falling back with wide eyes and curled fingers against your chest. His head moves down and you really want to sit up and see what hes doing but your aware that hes still watching, his eyes crinkle as he stares up at you before drawing teeth around your ankle. You yelp that time and gasp at the tongue soothing the bite that you know will mark before morning. His breath murmurs past the spitslick skin as he laughs, his amusement unsettles you slightly and again you move to lean forward when his head presses against your knee and halts any further movement

Your ankle stings and you want to curl your fingers in the hair curling across your lap, hes still kneeling but his hips are shifting until hes almost curled around your legs. When you glance down all you see past the hair is bright red lips and sparkling eyes, hes making sure that your eyes remain on him before hes moving again using your knee to push the hair from his face before hes purring and licking at your fingers, the digits flex against your thighs and your mind yells for them to move, push and tug at the dirty strands of hair falling across your lap

Serge is grinning that cheshire grin of his as he inches closer, the lapping of his tongue quickly evolving into a quick nip of his teeth before your index finger disappears into warm heat. The suckling comes next and your legs jump at the feel of your finger being pulled deep into that pert mouth. His eyes are still watching from beneath half lowered lashes and your chest feels inches too tight, hes got you trapped but you cant think of anywhere else you would rather be and thats when he pulls back with a roll of his shoulders, you whine and he answers with a throaty laugh.


End file.
